Monster in the woods
by ATK105
Summary: Kane is a big red monster who haunts a small village. Every year a sacrifice is made to keep the monster from hell away from the village. However when they send a young 25 year old girl into the woods, They may regret doing so. Rated M for language, Possible blood and dark evil bloody ass themes, well possible dark evil themes however there will be themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story, Most of you might still be wondering wheres the next chapter of Under that demon heart well im still working on the next chapter. This is a mix but not a crossover. If you read the summery or like WWE than you might get why Kane in the monster in the woods. Well anyway i will be working on both stories. So heres the first chapter.**

****Kane, that's a name you never want to say, especially if your town in right next to the forest were he lives. The towns folk here rarely talk about him. However some say he was born in hell the devils favorite demon, sent to earth to burn and kill. However he promised to leave the town as long as every year he is given a sacrifice. Last year he was given a young man named Seth Rollins. All Kane does is raise his hand and when he drops them his victim is burned to ashes. However it could have been CM Punk a man with a record in this town. But one of the towns best soldiers John Cena defended punk. The mayor of the Dwayne ''The Rock'' Johnson aloud cena to chose who would be sacrificed, it was a hard decision since he had never done this before. But he chose Seth.

That was last year this time an unexpected diva would be chosen, well she was held against her will. Although many people including Cena, Punk, Dwayne, Sheamus, and many other superstars disagreed the decision was already made.

This has not happened yet but when it does those superstars will do anything to save the maiden and slay the beast


	2. The moment of truth

**Hey well it took me all day but here it is.**

Today was the day the town chose the lucky ,**not, **person to be sacrificed to the big red monster. The way people did this was one by one they called the name of a town person and by the amount of hands raised would be the one to die. '' **I know thats a stupid way to sacrifice people but remember they no tech back then.'' **

It was finally time to choose, Sheamus stepped up, Only 6 people raised there hand. They where all former members of the nexus a rag tag gang who used to rob banks. Than the former leader of the nexus Wade Barrett. 15 hands raised in the air. All where people who where attacked by the nexus. Then CM Punk steeped up. All except for John cena and Sheamus raised there hand.

'' Am sorry i have to do this but Cm punk your, WAIT. shouted a voice as Mr McMahon was about to send punk away.

A young girl recognized as Aj Lee steeped up next to punk. '' Wait... I'll go.'' The whole crowd let out a huge gasp. '' No.. Aj I deserve this for all iv'e done.''

'' No... punk didn't do all those things... I did.'' Aj lied. The crowd let out another gasp. Punk whispered to Aj '' No you didn't '' '' Punk i don't want you to go'' Aj stared to cry. ''Let me do this'' '' No i can't let you go.'' pleaded punk.'' The whole crowd started to get confused.

'' Order order'' yelled The rock. '' It seems to me The Rock needs to know who did all those horrible crimes to the town last year before The Rock makes his final decision.'' '' I did yelled Aj.'' The crowd knew Aj was crazy but the crowd believed that Aj did the crimes. The Rock with a sigh on his face said '' Than its settled... Aj Lee you are to be thrown to the outskirts of the town into the forest of that blue monkey ass piece of donkey shit monster.'' The crowd was silent as the towns folk tied Aj up and put her on the carriage where they untied her and left her in the forest where she would come face to face with the devils favorite demon.


	3. The eyes of a monsterUndertaker returns

**Hey guys how do you like this story so far. the dark themes should come soon by chapter 5 at the least. well here it is.**

Back at the village the people are still in shock. '' How could i let this happen, I should have stood up to her make her stop that lie.'' '' I need to save her, he'll kill her.'' Punk runs right to johns house. '' John'' punk yelled as he burst into the house.

'' You ever herd of knocking''. '' Screw you, you could have done something like you did last year, you could have helped me.'' '' Punk calm down.'' I am not going to calm down, there is a big monster in the woods ready to slay a helpless 25 year old girl, and you want me to calm down.'' '' That like asking Dr Phill to not ask questions.'' '' Punk you need to understand that i wanted to help i wanted to stop her, but if i did that do you know what would happen.'' '' Ya they would chose some one else.'' '' No they would turn on them selves.'' '' After i stood up for you last year Dwayne made me promise that the day i do that again is the day he turns in his job.'' Punk stood there in defeat. '' However Dwayne never said i could not help you, And i know that Sheamus, Ryback, randy, Morrison and a few other people who would be glad to help get her back.'' '' I swear punk by the end of this week Aj will be home safe.'' '' Oh god thank you.''

Meanwhile in the woods Aj pulled out her pocket knife she secretly slid in to pocket before confessing and put it in her hands. She had no idea what Kane looked like but she had heard the stories as a child that he was at least 7 feet tail, at least. She had no way to go but forward the town gate where locked. Suddenly she heard a howling in the woods. If Kane didn't get her the wolves would first.'' **Which way would you rather go out.'' **She started to run without looking back, faster,faster,faster, She was going to pass out if she didn't take a break. All of a sudden she trips on a tree stump. falling to the ground, and to make madders worse the knife slightly cut her hand. Whimpering like child she slowly stood up knowing her time was soon going to be over.

Meanwhile back at the village. '' Punk do you know a man named Mark Calaway.'' '' no who is he.'' '' He claims to be the brother of Kane so if anyone knows Kane's weaknesses he does.'' Going into a small hut they saw a man in dark clothing and a black hat. '' Mark'' Then the man looked up and they could here a thunderbolt as they saw his eyes where backwards. '' SPEAK'' '' We come for help, our friend is being sacrificed to Kane.'' Hearing that name made the man look at them in anger '' Please our friend is in danger.'' '' THE ONLY WEAKNESS OF KANE IS THE VERY THING HE THRIVES ON... FIRE. '' Of course.'' '' FIRE IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN POSSIBLY WEAKEN HIM ONCE THAT'S DONE YOU CAN KILL HIM WITH ANYTHING, BUT BE WARNED HE IS NOT ONLY MY BROTHER HE IS THE DEVILS FAVORITE DEMON, TO BE THE DEVILS FAVORITE MEANS HE WILL SHOW NO MERCY WHEN HE STRIKES. '' Oh god thank you for all your help.'' In punks mind he says '' don't worry Aj im coming.

Aj walking even deeper in the woods until she saw a tail figure in the back ground. Lightning reveled his face. Her eyes went wide open. Fear was all over her face. she slowly backed up until her back was up against a tree. She had no escape as he slowly got closer. Suddenly he slowly put his hand over her neck. There was no escape.

**I don't know about you guys but i think i did a hell of a job. Will Kane kill Aj or will he wait and savor it, well your going to have to wait. Until then see ya.**


	4. Castle or Wolves

**Hey here we are again. How is the story so far. well i hope you like it so far. well here's the next chapter. Sorry if it is not a long as you wanted it to be the system crashed for a while and all my stuff i did i lost so i will try and remember what i wrote. Oh and should i put the undertaker in a major roll or just in chapter 3. **

Back up against a tree, hand around throat, seems like a total die, die situation for Aj. Looking right into the monsters soulless eyes, she could see no light inside them just darkness. Then a low deep voice Kane said

'' You seem lost.'' Thunder '' If your looking for a town '' Thunder'' your pretty far away from hear.'' Kane tilted his head sideways. '' Or are you the sacrifice, ha i didn't even know they cared.'' '' Wawawhy wouldn't they'' Aj said in a quiet small voice. Kane frowned. '' You know im getting tired of having to wait 365 days just to kill one person.'' '' ONE PERSON'', and while i wait all i kill are wolves, mice, rabbits, DEER, BEARS, OWLS, all of that just for one, one person... '' DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS THAT PUTS ME THROUGH.'' Kane yelled tightening his grip on Aj's throat. '' WELL DO YOU''

'' Probably not'' Aj tried to say while staying calm. ''... Of course you don't, none of you would.'' In Aj's mind she started to feel a little bad for Kane she does not know why. '' You know what im TIRED OF WAITING, maybe i should just stroll down there burn the whole place to the ground and kill every singe person in that pathetic village.'' That's when Aj snapped and shouted ''NOO'' Kane looked up and stared right into Aj's brown eye's. '' Oh i get it you have feelings for someone in that village.'' '' Hahahahahahaha.'' ''This night just gets better and better, but who.'' ''Hmm... could it bee that man who could have been sacrificed last year.'' Aj's pupils got as wide as possible. '' Oh it is but what was his name, hmm... was it John no no he's that petty excuse for a foot soldier, ... Is it randy no no no he's that rich handsome guy all the girls like.'' '' ... Is it Daniel oh not even close he's that playboy millionaire that needs to shave his beard.'' Aj would laugh if her neck was not being held by a huge hand. '' Wait hold the phone he's that tattooed strait edge thinks he's so great guy.'' Aj lost it and she tried to struggle but she was in a tight grip. '' Ohh it is him'' '' Please, please don't hurt him'' Aj begged. Kane put her head right in front of his. '' You would be willing to sacrifice your self to save him.'' '' Yes.'' '' Well isn't that sweet.'' Please i'll do anything, anything.''

Kane put his hand in her hair. '' Well there is something, you see i haven't had a visitor in years, so i'll give you a choice i could leave you here to get eaten by the wolves or you can stay at my castle.'' '' Castle'' Aj said in a quiet voice Kane pointed to a huge castle in the distance. '' Your choice.'' Aj would do anything to save punk. '' I'll go to your castle only if you leave punk alone.'' ''... Fine.'' As Kane let her go they heard a bunch a howling. They looked and saw pack of at least 8 wolves. Kane whispered in Aj's ear '' Run''. Aj ran right for the gates of along with Kane. The wolves where gaining on them. Kane opened the gate aloud Aj to get in and shut the gate. '' You wolves have tried for years to get me and you always fail.'' Aj looked at the huge castle, never had she seen such a scary looking building. Steeping inside the castle knowing she would never come out made her fill with one thing, FEAR

**Well how did you like it. Pretty good right well for now im going to be working on my other story for a while so until then have a nice day.**


	5. Longer than you thought and warning

**Hey guys its finally here, so the last chapter was longer than my other chapters so this one should be as long or longer, possibly longer. I promise lots of my next chapters will have lots of words. And if i fail i promise i will go hell, strait to hell. Don't tell anyone but im crossing my fingers. Oops dammit i said it out loud again. Also i know the summery says Aj and Kane when your all thinking it sould be punk and aj well im not quite there yet so anyway here's the next chapter.**

Aj has never been in a castle before. But when she imagined a castle she thought of the fairy tail castles where a prince would save the princess from a dragon or ogre. Except this time she was trapped and her prince would never last a minute against this monster. This castle must have been a full mile long she couldn't even see the end of the room which she guessed was some kind of library or a living room. She followed Kane into a room.

'' This is where you shall stay understood.'' ''... Yes'' '' Good '' Aj walked into the room where Kane closed the door but said in a creepy way before shutting it all the way '' Goooodnighhht.'' Aj slowly toured the room. All though she hated being here she had to admit this room was the nicest room in the whole castle. She went into the bathroom which was right next to her room separated by a door, changed into her pj's and went to the bed. Surprisingly she went to sleep really fast but not before crying. Thinking she will never see Punk again.

Later that evening punk was about to enter his house when he saw a note on his door. It was from Cena. it said '' Punk we have a problem two actually. '' One Mark Calaway has disappeared, we don't know where he went but the worse part is we don't know where Kane's castle is and if we did we would need a plan. '' So sorry but it is going to take at least week to plan an attack and at least a day to rally our army and another few days to convince them so im sorry but Aj is going to have to wait.'' Punk crushed the note and threw it. '' I knew i couldn't trust Cena and that so called brother of Kane, Grrrr. Punk threw his door open and slammed it shut. Falling asleep as so as he went to bed. Its been along day.

The next morning Aj have woke up to a strange sound. It was coming from outside,she looked out to see Kane talking to a man with a black outfit and a black hat. Although she could not hear them.

'' Why are you here'' Said Kane '' '' My mission was not to harm you but to warn you.'' Said The Undertaker. '' The townsfolk are getting angry, very angry.'' ''A rebel named John Cena is planning an attack on you castle, along with Cm punk and a few other men.'' '' There mission is to...'' '' I know i know... there coming to save my hostage.'' '' Brother... i don't want you to fight this alone, they will show no mercy.'' '' And neither will i,i already have an army, i can summon demons from hell to help me.'' '' Fine, but i will be watching when it happens.'' Then undertaker diapered in a blue flash of lightning. Suddenly Kane looked right at the window where Aj was watching. Aj fled back. '' Oh my god he really is a demon.'' Just then There was a knock at her door. and Kane walked in. He picked her up by her throat and put her up against the wall. Here we go again. '' You were watching me.'' ''Im sorry i heard a noise and a looked outside, I swear i didn't hear anything.'' ''I just saw you talking.'' After a few more seconds Kane let her go. '' Don't ever do that again.'' He said before walking out of the room.

Later Kane is talking with his butler Alfred. **Ha see what i did there.'' **'' Sir not to be offensive but have you ever thought she could be the one, the girl to break the spell. **See what i did there to, im full of surprises today. **'' Of course i have, but have you ever thought what being the devils favorite demon means.'' '' It means im not supposed to fall in love, im not supposed to show emotion except Hate and anger.'' '' I have nt thought like this for years not since... well you know.'' '' Yes i do sir, is there anything you want me to do.'' '' Yes why don't you go give Aj some proper clothes and some breakfast.'' '' Of course sir.''

Morning in the village. '' John what do you mean Mark is gone said Punk. '' '' I mean he's gone missing either he really is Kane brother or he's just a combination of a hippie and a goth.'' Suddenly Mark appeared right in front of them. '' You called.''


	6. Betrayal

**What do you do when your annoying ass sister does not shut up and gets you in trouble. You ask her to repeat what she said record it and right a report on it. Little sisters are like a cyst. Hey sist from sister and cyst. They sound the same. And there alike. Well any way im still working on the next chapter of my other story but i completely lost my inspiration that day and started this chapter. Nice to know well This one might be a little shorter and it says what happened Ryback because, Im not spoiling the surprise. **

Aj was still in the room when she here's a knock on the door. She gets a little worried but instead of Kane walking in the room it was a man at least 60 years old maybe.

'' Don't worry miss im not here to hurt you.'' '' I am Alfred whats your name.'' '' Uh Aj.'' '' Well miss Aj my master told me to give you proper clothes and some breakfast.'' Alfred handed Aj some clothes and said ''I will bring you some food in a while you should get dressed.''

**Meanwhile at the village **'' Mark, what the hell and where the hell where you.'' Said John '' I was doing what i must, warning my brother.'' '' You told Kane what where doing.'' Yelled Cm punk. '' Why would you help us than betray us.'' '' Even though i walk through the valley of death i fear no evil.'' '' Whats that supposed to mean.'' Punk could not take it anymore he threw a right hand at Mark but he just grabbed it and socked punk in the eye. Cena stepped in front of punk to guard him. Undertaker just rolled his eyes back and crossed his hands over his throat and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Back with Aj. **It has been a hell of a week for Aj so far. She gets sacrificed to a monster. Thats pretty much it. And what motivated her to do that. Punk thats who, she wants to keep him safe. After getting her cloths on Alfred came into the room.

'' Your breakfast madam.''

'' Thank you Alfred.'' Aj looked at the food. Surprisingly it looked delicious. She thought she would get deviled eggs or some kind of weird meat or something. But no it was just regular food.

**Back with cena and punk.** '' Damn right in eye.''

'' You should be lucky he didn't make your eye pop out.''

'' Ya i'll remember that next time.''

'' Listen punk if your going to fight this so called monster you need training.''

'' From you, like that i'll get me anywhere.''

'' Not from me from Ryback.''

'' That hulking workout trainer, he'll kill me by the time were ready.''

'' Either that or i train you.''

**A little later.**

''Ryback you.. what the hell.'' There was blood all around the wall and some on the floor. Lots of the frozen meat was on the ground.

'' Ryback, Ryback.'' Cena was searching around but found nothing.

'' Well what happened.'' Asked punk.

'' Well i know one thing Ryback didn't give up without a fight, I can tell because there are three blood types.'' '' Looking at one i can tell this is Rybacks.''

'' How.''

'' Rybacks blood is staying on the wall, his blood is as tough as he is.'' '' And the dripping is the attacker.'' They heard a noise coming from a closet.

Cena and punk slowly walked near the door. They opened it to see.

'' Yoshi.'' Cena ran to Yoshi's side. He was bleeding and had a cut on his arm.

''Yoshi wake up.'' '' Punk get some help, Yoshi wake up.'' He opened his eyes slowly. '' Yoshi wheres Ryback.''

'' Hey Cena i found Ryback.'' Ryback came walking into the room with a huge cut in his side. '' Im surprised he's still standing.

'' Ryback what happened.''

'' Heavy breathing.'' '' Yoshi needs help i'll tell you at the hospital.''

**Twist ending. **


	7. Be honest

**This ATK105 with a news flash. I know i haven't been updating this story for a long time and now i think its time to ask you all a huge question. **

**Do you want me to continue this story. If you want this story to continue answer in the form of a review, PM or the poll i put up. I need an answer soon so please tell me.**

**If you say Yes thats great.**

**If you say no i understand.**


	8. Play nice

**Sorry it took so long guys. Im just going to skip the the lecture and get on with the story.**

**But first, Fuck that whole Kane on a spell thing. I was tired, it was 10:00 OK.**

**Yoshi was in the hospital getting surgery While john talked to Ryback.**

'' OK Ryback i need you to tell me what happened and why was Yoshi in the closet.''

''... Yoshi was one of my students... He came early lots of times so i decided to do the same.'' '' When i came in the room there's this huge tall man with a knife, and he had Yoshi in a head lock with the knife at his throat.''

'' What did he look like.''

''... A combination between a devil and Dolph Zigglers ugly girl friend.''

'' Kane.''

'' Ya thats him, any way i tell him to let go of Yoshi and he throws him into the closet.'' '' I close line his as he turned around and then he stabbed me in the side.'' '' Thats when i grab him and we both hold on to each other.'' '' Slamming each other in the walls, so i grab the knife and stab his arm.'' '' After that he disappeared then i fainted before i could help Yoshi.'' There was a look of concern on Johns face.

'' What do you mean by disappear.''

'' Thats what i mean, he literally vanished what do i need to open a dictionary and find the meaning of disappear for you.''

'' No no just wondering.''

'' I know it sounds weird but im telling the truth.''

'' OK i believe you.''

**Meanwhile with punk.**

Punk needed training and since Ryback was booked due to injury he was forced to train with Morrison. Punk watched as he was teaching other students the art of parkour. He would do a demonstration and then he would ask one of the students to do it. After landing a perfect back flip he asked Tyson Kidd to do it.

'' Alright Tyson try it.'' Tyson got into position and jumped , only to land on his back. The other students had a good laugh. '' OK ok thats enough.'' Morrison helped Tyson up. '' OK everyone thats it for today.'' Once everyone left Punk walked up to John who wasn't happy to see his face.

'' Whats got you so sour.'' asked Punk.

'' You know very well Punk, last year you broke into my Gym and burned all the equipment.''

'' I had my reasons.''

'' Reasons, what reason was there to burn down a whole gym, you realize Evan was in there when you did that, he lost his left leg because of you.''

'' That was different, im a new man now.''

'' Oh ya and what force of nature has finally changed the winds inside the so called great CM Punk.''

'' You know very well what that is, Aj sacrificed herself for me and im going to get her back.''

'' You think your the only one who has lost someone, 4 years ago i lost Melina to the same reason.''

'' Well thats different, my girls still alive.'' Thats when Morrison snapped. Right hooking punk in the face. Before he could attack again Punk caught his leg and tripped him before getting on top of him and unleashing a flurry of punches. Morrison reversed it and kicked him off. Punk landed on a wooden table and went straight through it. But before Morrison could finish him, Cena ran into the Gym and separated them.

'' Thats enough, both of you. Now i realize you two have your feud but you need to put this aside for now, he have almost found Kane's castle and we need every available person for this attack.''

'' Well im not training this pathetic waste of human flesh.''

'' And i don't want to be taught by this ripoff of a ninja.''

'' Well this ripoff just threw your ass through a table.''

'' You know what, your right i shouldn't have burned your gym, i should have burned your house.''

'' THAT'S ENOUGH.'' yelled Cena. '' I don't care if you two don't want to work together, the bottom line is if we don't learn to work together then were all gonna die.'' Cena exited the building.

**Back with AJ**

After Aj was done with breakfast she heard a sound outside. She looks outside her room to see Kane but he's not looking at her. She noticed there was blood on his arm. Being very quiet she follows Kane into a room where Alfred is tending to his masters wound.

'' That son of a Bitch stabbed me right in the arm.''

'' Well sir im pretty sure you would have done the same.''

'' I did stab him.''

Aj thought at first he was talking about punk. Until he said. '' That bodybuilders going to be a problem.''

'' Speaking of problems have you thought about the girl lately.''

'' To be honest, yes i have.''

'' Well sir while your on that shouldn't you be a little nicer to her, she has been through alot lately.''

'' Nice,... do you know how hard it is for me to be nice.''

'' Im going to guess very hard.''

'' Exactly.''

'' Well sir im not asking you to break a bone but you should at least start to know her more.''

'' Ya... i guess.''


End file.
